flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vemedis
For the game series, see Legends of Vemedis Vemedis is a planet set in the section of an unknown universe, with geographical, geological and meteorological similarities to Earth. The planet brims with life, some of it intelligent, and is also the home of numerous primordial deities that give Vemedis its magical atmosphere. It orbits around an immensely large, blue-coloured sun, named Kho'жaj by its natives, and Vemedis itself has one natural satellite - a moon named Ta'juun. It is unknown for how long this planet has existed. Geography Continents Vemedis has nine recognised continents; all but one, Ilidis, are unnamed. These continents are further divided into states, provinces, kingdoms, cities, towns, and finally, villages. Oceans Vemedis has seven oceans. However, none of them have names at the moment. History Vemedis is occupied with a number of Deities, though the exact number is unknown. Very few know about them - but the ones that do have the best understanding of Magic. Culture Magic All of Vemedis' Magic comes from the planet's Primordial Deities that reside over it, who are constantly bathing its lands with a special kind of cosmic energy. This energy is called lots of different names depending on who's tapping into it, but the most common is Mana. Mana is able to be sensed and tapped into by anyone, as long as they have the knowledge, wisdom, and willpower to do so. Even lesser beings are able to do this. Theoretically, this ability has boundless potential, but Vemedis' citizens have a limited, almost restricted view of this power, and in doing so, subject themselves to rigid systems and rules that "must be followed" in fear of improper or misuse. What people perceive as different types of magic - or Arcana - are simply different mindsets and approaches that people use in order to tap into the same source. Needing certain equipment like a staff or wand, needing a connection to nature, making a deals with demons, worshipping gods, playing a flute, performing sacrifices, singing songs and chanting hymns, drawing runes; fundamentally, all of these are one and the same. People have made it so that Magic is driven by belief; the belief that whatever you're doing is going to work because it follows the rules of your Arcana. The only immediate thing stopping people from breaking reality itself using Magic is the belief that they can't. A list of Arcanas include: Khiinos Magic The most common type of Magic practiced within Vemedis, this magic is named after a certain type of crystal, called Khiinos. Khiinos have the extraordinary property of absorbing Mana extremely well, making it extremely useful for those who are unaware of their ability to tap directly into atmospheric Mana and instead opt to go for a tangible source. They can be found just about anywhere on the ground, but they're far more common underground. The basis of Khiinos Magic surrounds an eleven-basic-Element structure: Pure Mana (Ej'kos - Pink), Fire (Ignii - Red), Light (Luu'xaa - Orange), Electricity (Xaasii - Yellow), Life (Vi'tii - Chartreuse), Earth (Terei - Green), Ice (Fa'os - Teal), Water (Sii'xuur - Blue), Wind (Fuu'laan - Indigo), and Darkness (Uum'ris - Purple). Each of these Elements cater to a specific category of Magic use, and while these are far from the universe's basic forces, belief turns this system into actual reality. Khiinos are normally dullish-grey in colour, but people are trained - another word for being tricked into believing, in this case - to physically see the energy stored within Khiinos in the form of an extremely vibrant, pulsating colour corresponding to one of the aforementioned elements. These crystals are able to be emptied of Mana, as well as manual Mana imbuement. Multiple Elements can even be mixed in order to fulfil a specific purpose. Khiinos can also be crushed into smaller pieces like fine powder, and still retain the same properties it had before. A general rule is, the larger a Khiinos is, the more Mana it can store. Khiinos Crystals can be used to do a variety of things: *'Catalyst For Spell' - As a tangible source of Mana, Khiinos are useful for casting what's called Spells, which are different instances of Magic usage (for example: Fireball is a Spell specifically about firing a bolt of fire). While it is another arbitrary and restrictive rule set in place by Kiinor-users, this system can serve as a useful guideline. Usually, the Khiinos just has to be nearby, but it's way easier if it's held by or fitted onto a magic receptacle (like a wand or staff) that the caster is holding. Casting a Spell, aside from using up Mana, also drains the caster's stamina. People who specialise in this use of Khiinos are chiefly called Khiinos Mages. *'Object Modification' - Khiinos can be carved and fitted onto objects in order to modify their properties with the Mana the attached Khiinos are currently storing. How exactly the Khiinos effects the object it's attached to depends on the size, shape, placement, and Mana composition of the crystals. Common modifications include accessories like earrings, bracelets, and necklaces, making studded weapons and armour, and making special totems. *'Carvings' - Large enough crystals can be carved to serve various purposes. The most common carvings include small trinkets, mirrors, crystal balls, weapons, or some armour pieces. *'Mana Sponge/Detector' - When there's excess or unwanted Mana, an empty Khiinos Crystal can be used to sense and/or absorb it. *'Magic Painting' - Khiinos Dust can be combined with water to be used as paint, which can be applied to anything normal paint can. Notable uses include: enchanting clothing, using it as ink for magic scrolls and tomes, creating magic paintings and runes, and using it as body paint for combat, cosmetic, or medicinal purposes. *'Brewing and Cooking' - Whether in crystal or dust form, Khiinos can be incorporated into concoctions such as acids, medicine and soups or even just normal dishes, in order to enhance or change up any number of properties. *'Special Metalworking' - Khiinos Dust can be mixed with molten metal in order to create special Khiinos Metal. When in high enough concentrations, the enchanted metal itself can be used to store Mana, among other things. *'Magic Breath' - Some carry out the practice of inhaling Khiinos Dust, then forcefully exhaling through the mouth or nose as a magic spell. While not exactly safe or even tactically-sound in practical combat, this use of the crystal can be seen in rituals, festivals, plays, and other social events as a form of spectacle. *'Blood Imbuement' - A dangerous endeavour, Khiinos Paint may be injected into the bloodstream of an individual in order for spells to be able to be casted without the use of Khiinos crystals. This procedure is redundant as people are able to directly tap into Mana from their surroundings and not just form crystals, but most are unaware of this fact. *'Impromptu Bombs' - When someone attempts to imbue too much Mana into a single crystal, it will explode entirely with the excess energy. Initially acknowledged as an undesirable outcome among Khiinos-users, people eventually started to weaponise them in the form of bombs. Some are customised to create specific kinds of explosions. *'Energy Source' - Khiinos, especially Xaasii Khiinos, can be used to power machinery such as mills and generators. Language Vemedis has two main languages: Common Tongue, used for everyday conversation, and Ancient Tongue, nowadays used mostly for names of people, concepts, and places. Whereas Commontongue is exactly the same as British English, Ancient Tongue is wildly different. Consonants: B - /b/, BH - /bʰ/, D - /d/, DH - /dʰ/, G - /g/, GH - /gʰ/, K - /k/, Kh - /kʰ/, L - /l/, Lh - /lʰ/, M - /m/, N - /n/, R - /r/, Rh - /rʰ/, S - /s/, T - /t/, Th - /tʰ/, V - /v/, J - /j/, W - /w/, X - /sh/, ж - /x/, Q - /ch/, θ /θ/, H - /h/, ʒ - /ʒ/ Vowels: A - /a/, Aa - /ɑ/, E - /ɛ/, I - /ɪ/, Ii - /i/, O - /o/, U /ʌ/, Uu - /uː/